bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Jal85/Seasonal Events
New Years Beeve(Eve?) This one is pretty simple. It stays night for 1 real-life day while fireworks go up around the Mountain. (31st December 12AM EST to 1st Jan 12AM EST) Beeaster You can find eggs around the map as tokens, as mob drops, from Honeystorms, in leaves/field drops, Cub Buddy gifts and infinite quests(rare). These eggs give you various boosts(instant conversion, critical chance, pollen etc). Egg types: * White Egg: 1.25x White Pollen for 5 minutes * Red Egg: 1.25x Red Pollen for 5 minutes * Blue Egg: 1.25x Blue Pollen for 5 minutes * Yellow Egg: 2x Conversion Rate, 1.5x Instant Conversion for 5 minutes * Green Egg: 1.5x Critical Chance, 1.5x Critical Power for 5 minutes * Speckled Egg: 1.5x Pollen for 5 minutes(rare) * Red Patterned Egg: 1.5x Red Pollen for 5 minutes(rare) * Blue Patterned Egg: 1.5x Blue Pollen for 5 minutes(rare) * Heart Egg: 2x Loot Luck for 1 minute(super rare) * Fury Egg: 1.5x Bee Attack for 3 minutes(super rare) Clover Day Clovers are a rare drop in the Clover Field. Clovers grant 2x loot luck for 2 minutes. Very rarely, a White Clover May drop from White flowers in the Clover Field. They grant 3x Loot Luck for 3 minutes and can be given to Black Bear for a Clover Field boost(5x) and 1,000,000 Honey, as well as 10 Clovers. Valenbond Hearts are a rare drop in all fields. Mother Bear gives event exclusive infinite repeating quests for Hearts and Big Hearts. Hearts grant 250 bond to a bee and Big Hearts grant 500 bond to a bee. They are no bee’s favorite treat. Claiming your hive during Valenbond grants you a Valenbond Day buff that doubles bond from bees for 2 days. Happy Antiversary There will be an exclusive Birthday Cake Bee(Event) for those who manage to defeat enough ants. There are personal and global goals for any defeating. Personal Goals: * Defeat 100 Ants(Reward: Birthday Cake) * Defeat 1,000 Ants(Reward: Birthday Cake) * Defeat 5,000 Ants(Reward: Birthday Cake Bee, Birthday Cake) Global Goals: * Defeat 10,000 Ants(100x Strawberry, Birthday Cake) * Defeat 100,000 Ants(1.5x Bee Attack for 5 days) * Defeat 500,000 Ants(Happy Antiversary buff that lasts for 2 days) Birthday Cake: * Grants 2x Conversion Rate, 1.75x Pollen, 1.5x Instant Conversion, 1.5x Critical Chance, 1.5x Critical Power, 1.5x Bee Attack for 10 minutes Birthday Cake Bee: * “A bee made out of frosting, cake and pure birthday wishes and joy. It can give your bees and you a sugar-powered boost!” Stats * Collects 200 pollen in 3 seconds. * Makes 400 honey in 2 seconds. * �� Gifted Hive Bonus: 1.25x Bee Attack, 1.5x White Pollen, improved Frosting Launch Abilities * Sugar Rush: gives 2x Bee movespeed and 2x Player movespeed, 1.5x Pollen, 1.5x Instant Conversion and 1.5x Bee Attack for 30 seconds * Frosting Launch: Launches a blob of frosting that will cause 49 flowers to be “frosted”, giving them 1.5x Pollen yield. Frosted flowers look like hummingbird flowers except only pastel pink, opaque and have the sand texture. When gifted, causes some flowers to spawn tiny candles that collect pollen and damage enemies when they walk over them and setting them on fire * Cake Builder: Makes an incomplete cake that one must use pollen to build(500,000 pollen default) within 20 seconds. Pollen amount is reduced by 25,000 and time is increased by 2 seconds per level. When complete, the cake lasts for 1 minute(+10 seconds per level), zaps enemies(10 dmg default, +10 dmg per level) and applies a boost for all beekeepers in the area. Hallowbean Jelly Beans are replaced with Candy Beans that are twice as common and are essentially a stronger, seasonal version of Jelly Beans. New Bear, Candy Bear who has quests regarding sharing/using of Candy Beans and pollen collection Sky is orange coloured and map becomes orange and decorated in the Halloween spirit(even bears change) Candy Bear gives out a new event bee, Candy Bee which periodically gives out Candy Bean tokens and has an ability centered around Candy Beans(turn into Jelly Beans when Hallowbean ends) List of Candy Bean drops(all last for 30s unless stacked): * Candy Corn: 1.5x Pollen * Spider Candy: 1.5x Attack Power * Red Lollipop: 1.5x Red Pollen * Blue Lollipop: 1.5x Blue Pollen * Eyeball Candy: 1.5x Critical Chance, 1.5x Critical Power * Gumdrop: 1.5x Goo(rare) * Bubblegum: 2x Bubble Pollen(rare) * Ultra Mint: 2x Flame Pollen(rare) * Honeydrop: 1.5x Instant Conversion, 2x Conversion Rate(rare) Candy Bee: * “A bee made out of Candy. It can give you endless amounts of Candies!” Stats * Collects 500 pollen in 2 seconds. * Makes 100 honey in 4 seconds. * �� Gifted Hive Bonus: 1.5x Candy Bean effects, 1.2x Pollen, 1.2x Instant Conversion. Abilities * Candy Bug Summon: Summons 3(+1 per 5 levels) Candy Bugs that shoot candy across the field like Jelly Bean Bugs and last for 30 seconds(+2 seconds per level). * Candy Bag: Shoots out 20(+1 per level) Candy Bean Tokens. Tokens can land on other fields. Thanksgiving Donating items to the Wind Shrine has boosted rewards, may occasionally give Black Fabric Cloth New mini boss, Turkey which can spawn from leaves at a 1/50 chance, it drops Giving Feathers and rarely a Thanksgiving Hat Belt Black Fabric, Giving Feathers, Thanksgiving Hat Belt required to make Thanksgiving Hat(new seasonal item) Map still retains orange colour and ground from Hallowbean but Hallowbean decor is removed Giving Feathers give 1.5x Pollen, 1.5x Instant Conversion to all other players on the field(not you) Beesmas You would be able to craft special Christmas-themed items that give you buffs. All of the base items come from new mobs. Bee Bear would return and give out quests for making these items for Festive Bee. New Mobs Peppermint Beetle - A smaller, green, hornless version of the Rhino Beetle that can spawn randomly out of flower patches similar to Aphids. It has 100 health at lvl 1 and increases by 300 for each level. Peppermint Beetle levels scale with the field they are spawned in, like Aphids. It drops Peppermint Leaves. Cane Toad - A larger, Candy-cane coloured and hostile Frog, it drops Sugar Cubes, alongside other items. Chocopillar - A brown caterpillar that oozes chocolate out of its skin. It spawns small, but can be fed treats to make it grow bigger. It puts chocolate on flower patches it touches, giving them a rare chance to drop Chocolate item. As the Chocopillar grows bigger, it oozes chocolate on more tiles. If it’s fed enough before it despawns, it pupates and turns into a Chocofly, a Chocolate version of a butterfly that goes around to 3 fields and injects a puddle of Glistening Chocolate on them, similar pattern to Sparkles, that drops Chocolate items and rarely a Chocolate Egg, that can summon another Chocopillar. New Items Peppermint Leaf: A minty leaf from an unknown plant, tasting it makes your mouth feel cool. Used to craft most Christmas items. Sugar Cubes: Piles of sugar, they are grainy to the touch and sugary to the taste. Used to craft some Christmas items. Chocolate: This savory treat is favoured by many, despite its unorthodox production method. It’s used to craft some Christmas items. Peppermint Candy Cane: A candy cane flavoured with peppermint and coloured with a strawberry. Gives 1.25x Pollen, 1.25x Red Pollen. Requires 10 Sugar Cubes, 5 Peppermint Leaves and 1 Strawberry to make. Peppermint Bark: A chocolate confectionary made from chocolate and peppermint. Gives 1.3x Pollen and 1.6x Goo. Requires 15 Chocolate and 7 Peppermint Leaves to make. Christmas Cake: A special cake full of fruits and sugar. Gives 1.5x Red Pollen, 1.5x Blue Pollen and 1.5x White Pollen, as well as 1.75x Bomb Pollen. Requires 25 Sugar Cubes, 15 Peppermint Leaves, 50 Strawberries, 50 Blueberries, 50 Pineapples and 25 Chocolate to craft. Chocolate Bee Bear: A special chocolate in the image of Bee Bear! Gives 1.75x Goo. Requires 50 Chocolate to make. Gingerbread Bear: A Gingerbread that looks like a bear. Gives 1.5x Conversion Rate and 1.2x Instant Conversion. Requires 1,000,000 Honey, 5 Peppermint Leaves and 20 Sugar Cubes to craft. Category:Blog posts